tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kichirou Kurosawa
Kichirou Kurosawa (aka 'Shibito') is a ghoul working for the Aogiri Tree. He was previously a human Ghoul Investigator, but was kidnapped by Juha Weirwight and turned into a 'proto-ghoul'. Kichirou is the only Proto Ghoul in existence. It has been established that his adoptive father was a ghoul known only as "The Broker', but beyond that his past is unknown. Appearance Kichirou has piercing green eyes and brown hair. His hair his hair has grown long and messy, kept up in a pony tail. Even now, he cannot manage to get rid of two spikes or "Horns" in his hair. He is around 5"10 in height, and usually carries an angry expression. He is almost consistently seen scowling. His right eye resembles a Kakugan, with a red Iris and black patches that flicker and swirl within his white sclera. He is seen in a black trenchcoat that visually resembles the one he wore as an investigator. Kichirou's right hand was cut off while he was being tortured by Aogiri. A Proto-Ghoul is weaker than even a normal ghoul, and so this wound never properly regenerated, and his right hand lacks skin. He regularly bandages and dresses his right hand, and wears a black glove to hide the unsightly condition. Personality Kichirou will almost never be caught with a serious disposition unless the situation is dire. Kichirou comes off as very sarcastic and bored, but attempts to be polite to his superiors, paradoxically. He hates the idea of innocent people being killed, either human or ghoul. He will likely attempts to peacefully resolve a situation unless his opponent is too dangerous to be left alive. It was revealed during the railroad arc that when Kichirou is threatened or angry, he goes into a berserk state. In this state he becomes considerable stronger and faster, at the cost of his defense. He will push himself to his very limits, ignoring pain, which could possibly have disastrous results in the future. Powers and Abilities Kichirou is physically in a great condition. He has a very high amount of stamina, and when brute strength fails him he likes to tire out his enemy to the point of incapacitating them. He isn't very fast, but he isn't slow to the point of it being a major weakness of his. When extremely angry or endangered, Kichirou becomes considerably stronger and faster, at the risk of his own safety. *'''Ghoul abilities: Kichirou is a Proto-ghoul, a failed attempt to create a one eyed ghoul from a human. Due to this, he possesses improved strength, speed, reaction time and regeneration over a regular human, but not quite to the level of a normal Ghoul. This is largely caused by his artificial Kakuhou and RC cell deficiency. After gaining enough ranks and RC cells, his Kakuhou will acclimatize to his body as he becomes closer and closer to a proper ghoul. *'Incredible Perception:' Kichirou is a very skilled observer, managing to deduce various pieces of information from his surroundings by simply looking (such as identifying Maki as the ghoul who attacked him in the 22nd ward despite the lack of any clues about that other than the matching body type). Quinque Kichirou's Quinque, Rhongomynyiad takes the form of a spear. It is a Koukaku with two forms. The first of which is a very short spear, around the length of a nightstick, with a black shaft and blue tip. A button will extend the spear, causing the tip to turn red. Development Category:Characters Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Ren Squad Category:Human Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Proto-Ghoul Category:Shuukaku Category:Yuugure